Amor rubio
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: el primer HiDei creo xD espero que os guste esta pareja que tiene su pequeño toque de humor hard yaoi ¬u¬


Eli: no, no he resucitado xD le he hecho un regalito a mi amiga izu x3 que sepa que le hago este fic con todo mi corazoncito x3

Sasuke: no jodas… ¿un sasunaru? ¿Un narusasu? ¿Qué es?

Eli: ¬u¬ una pareja nunca antes vista, un HiDei x3

Hidan/Deidara de fondo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eli: oh yeah!

_**Amor dorado**_

Salía de mi cuarto para dirigirme al baño… los sueños que tengo últimamente no son muy buenos para mi salud mental… y menos para cierto cacho de carne a la que maldigo en estos momentos y tapo llevando un camisón como si fuese una mujer…

Estoy justo por abrir la puerta del baño cuando oigo una melodía provenir de él abro la puerta y veo al chico que hizo que tuviese este problema entre piernas. Su pelo rubio peinado como siempre caía por uno de sus hombros mientras veía como con sus manos con bocas tocaban una delicada y mediana arpa hecha de arcilla y los hilos hechos con nylon bien tensados para dar una nota diferente cada vez, aunque no quiera, he de decir esto o podría delatarme…

-así que la niñita encontró su instrumento ¿eh Deidara? –intento que suene con burla pero me es casi imposible ignorar el hecho de que parece casi un ángel

-que va se lo robé a tu madre después del polvo que me eché con ella –dice furioso y con sorna

-sería a tu vieja porque la mía ya está muerto pedazo de ciego –le digo como contra ataque mientras lo veo irse enfadado hacia su cuarto… ¡POR JASHIN SOY IMBÉCIL!

-pues ahí te quedas con tu jashin paso de aguantarte so imbécil –se va, que se me va, y encima cabreado… he de hacer algo ¡jashin por el amor a tu discípulo ayúdame!

-¡hey no espera! No te piques hombre solo era una broma –quiero que se quede, si hasta he agarrado su brazo izquierdo y parece que no se quiere dejar dominar…… me gustan los salvajes

-¿para seguir oyendo como me insultas?... tentador pero no gracias –me mira con una cara que dice "muérete" se suelta de mi agarre y va hacia la puerta… no por Jashin que se va…

-hey espera… -no digo nada por un ruido que me hace sospechar algo, dos, tres, si en efecto…

-¿na...nande...? ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a la puta puerta? -me mira furioso…como suponía está trabada… Jashin, eres el mejor te daré 100 sacrificios entre mañana y pasado mañana

-yo nada, simplemente la cerré ¿acaso crees que soy el dios del caos o algo? –le pregunto "enfadado" y es que con esa cara ¿quién se enfadaría con él?

-ya… lo que tú digas –me sigue mirando igual y se aleja de mi dándome un pequeño pero fuerte empujón con su hombro al mío y sentándose lejos de mi en el amplio baño… pasamos minutos y minutos en un silencio tenso yo apoyado en la pared y el alejado de mi apoyado en la tina… a ver si consigo que se le pase el enfado…

-hey Deidara… siento lo de antes solo era una broma –digo cerrando los ojos, jashin… por él y solo por él soy capaz de perder mi orgullo por un momento, ¿que cursi verdad? Bah no me gusta como sonó todo eso pero bueno…

-…yo… disculpas aceptadas –que majo es jeje, pero… esto no puede quedarse solo aquí

-hey si yo me trago mi orgullo creo que tú también deberías ¡te metiste con mi madre! que jashin la acoja en su seno –ahora si que es el de siempre, le veo sonreír socarronamente dispuesto a retarme.

-¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré? –dice igual que antes, dios, si itachi como dice la gente es el dios del sexo, este es el dios de la seducción, aunque no tienen nada que ver jashin que es el verdadero dios omnipresente y un dios carnal como el lo digo para que usted no se enfade jashin-sama

-¿quieres ver como hago que lo digas? –ya llegué a mi limite, pero comprendedme por el amor de jashin estoy ENCERRADO, con el tío mas SEXY del mundo, con una ERECCIÓN del tamaño de la torre Eiffel, y encima siento algo por ese rubito que no es precisamente amistad u odio ya me comprendéis…

-¿y como lo harás viejecita? – ¡SE ESTÁ BURLANDO DE MI ASPECTO! Cálmate… calma, por jashin calma, mírale con su sonrisa orgullosa y su orgullo reflejado en ella

-esta viejecita te va a enseñar lo que puede hacer –me siento en sus piernas y con mis manos lo cojo del cuello para estampar su boca con la mía, le beso… ¡MIERDA QUE LE BESO! Si solo pensé en provocarle un poco pero no en esto pero Jashin ¿qué hago ahora? Bueno… a lo hecho pecho…

Empiezo a quitarle con mis manos la puta capa y toco sus hombros para descubrir… que el muy cabrón no lleva camisa… le quito la capa de una vez y me separo de el para que… ni corto ni perezoso empezase a lamer sus pezones mientras que mis manos viajaban por sus piernas para… sorpresa nº 2 no lleva pantalones, solo boxers…

-pa…para –me dice sonrojado con su ojo visible entrecerrado y suspirando y con las mejillas sonrojadas o lo violo o me detengo… lo violo definitivamente

-no hasta que te disculpes –le bajo sus boxers y… sorpresa nº 3 esta bieeeeeeeeeeeeen empalmado y sorpresa nº 4 de que tamaño la tiene el jodido… en fin al principio miro su miembro y con algo de… escrúpulos acerco mi boca a su miembro y lo engullo… se siente raro tenerlo ahí es como cuando coges un trozo de gelatina y le das vueltas largo rato en tu boca y sin hacer que se rompa solo que más grande y grueso y como no insípido…me lo saco de la boca y empiezo a lamerlo para después darle pequeñas mordidas… Jashin sus gemidos son la mejor música en el mundo…

-onegai…gomen…por…ahhh…meterme con tu…ahhh…madre –me dice entre suspiros, veo que quiere que todo termine… pero yo no, dejo su miembro y le beso de nuevo

-continuemos –de digo mientras abro la corriente del agua quitándome yo mi camisón y mi bóxer quedando los dos iguales y entrando en la tina con el agua caliente cayéndonos encima

-Hidan… lo estamos llevando demasiado lejos no crees mmhhhh –no quiero oírle hablar sino que gima por lo que metí un dedo dentro de él

-no… quiero seguir –le acorralo contra los azulejos y le beso levantando sus piernas y enrollándolas en mi cintura y metiendo otro dedo cosa que por lo que pienso le encanto ya que no para de gemir en mi boca, le doy vueltas y los meto y los saco para que con mi otra mano coger jabón y sacar mis dedos de ahí dentro donde se siente una rugosidad muy calida

-¿por qué paras? –me mira acusadoramente je que mono

-abrázate a mi puede que lo que estoy a punto de hacer te duela –coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y coloca su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello mientras yo embadurno mi emm… miembro con jabón y su entrada también… ahora empiezo a penetrarle, Jashin-sama esto es delicioso, la presión, la calidez, lo que se siente, no quiero separarme de este culito nunca más

-Hidan despacio que duele –sus dientes muerden su labio inferior y las bocas de sus manos muerden mis hombros mientras sus uñas se clavan en ellos

-hey vale que soy seguidor de Jashin-sama pero no quiero ser su ofrenda –ante este comentario suelta una suave risita y afloja un poco el agarre. Me quedo en la posición en la que estoy, con mi miembro dentro y sus piernas a mi alrededor, se que le dolió que se lo metiese entero pero, mejor ahora que después empieza a mover sus caderas aún doliéndole y sigue aguantando las ganas de gritarme, lo se porque su cuerpo tiembla como mis víctimas antes de ser ejecutadas como sacrificio a Jashin

Empiezo lentamente, quiero que se acostumbre, ¡pero no me aguanto Jashin!, le pego mas a los azulejos y le penetro hasta el fondo haciéndole gemir bastante y gruñir un poco por el dolor, seguimos así un buen rato pero ya es hora que el reciba mas placer ¿verdad?, cojo su… miembro si eso, y le hago una… le mas… lo masajeo vamos de arriba a abajo y cada vez mas rápido termino corriéndome en él y sigo con su miembro hasta que queda satisfecho

-te amo… -muy cursi lo se, ¡pero tengo que aprovechar la situación! Amm y por cierto lo susurré

-y yo a ti boku no baka –me ha llamado su baka, ¿soy suyo? Como sea… me corresponde ¿verdad? Pues ya está, le beso y sonreímos con una pequeña sonrisa y terminamos de ducharnos para después salir de la bañera y vestirnos tal cual estábamos, nos peinamos como siempre y abrimos la puerta para ver al Líder apurado y con ganas de matarnos nos vamos corriendo de ahí y le oigo susurrar "mierda dos ukes perfectos menos… siempre me queda Itachi"…. Creo… que le he perdido el respeto…

_**Owari**_

Eli: espero que te haya gustado izu-chyan x3 ¡y esta vez casi ni tardé! xD

Hidan: he desvirgado a un tío T.T

Deidara: he sido uke con un tío T.T ¿y quién te dice a ti que yo era virgen?

Eli: en fin… que esto es todo ala xD ¡espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!


End file.
